miraculous_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraculous Red (Game)
Miraculous Red is a Video Game of the Miraculous Red series and the fourth game of the Fireball Video Game Universe. It was once the fifth of the FVGU after the announcement of Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1. However, after the latest announcement of DBF Vol. 1 being on hold due to the lack of voice actors / actresses not volunteering, the game returns their position as the next game in the FVGU. The Game is also the first to be started over from scratch for the first time in a Fireball Studios Video Game Universe. Plot After various months as Red Noir, Baxter defeats various villains such as Pumpkin Face, The Filminator and others. Red Noir is back at it again and this time new villains appear to face off against him along him is his trusty sidekick Verre Arc. Gameplay The Gameplay mechanics is a 2D Game, hack n' slash type of game. Players can play as Red Noir, Baxter Eberusu and his Bat Miraculous that is yet to be named. This game also supports multiplayer as Verre Arc and Valery Eruzu are only controlled by the second player. Controls Red Noir *'Movement': Left and Right Arrow Keys *'Jump': Up Arrow Key *'Attack 1': P *'Attack 2': L *'Attack 3': M *'Projectile': Space Bar Verre Arc *'Movement': A and D Keys *'Jump': W Key *'Attack 1': E Key *'Attack 2': R Key *'Projectile': T Key Development Data *'October 22nd, 2017': The Game has been started over from scratch. *'October 27th, 2017': Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng and Red Noir's Sprites in Development. *'October 28th, 2017': Red Noir's Sprites are Finished. *'October 30th, 2017': More of Baxter Eberusu's Sprites in Development. *'October 31st, 2017': Good News! Miraculous Red is back as the fourth Fireball Video Game to be added, but will still be released around 2018. This is because no one will even volunteer to voice the few remaining characters like Amber, Broccoflower and Kinzoku located here. Baxter Eberusu's Sprites have been completed as both Baxter Eberusu and his Miraculous Hero Red Noir have been completed in Programming them into the game. *'November 2nd, 2017': The Unnamed Bat-themed hero from Baxter Eberusu's sprites are in development and programming into the game. The Jumping mechanic for the alt. hero has unlimited jumps making him fly. *'November 5th, 2017': All of Baxter Eberusu's (Including Red Noir and The Unamed Bat Hero) sprites have all been completed, but programming is still in development. *'November 13th, 2017': The Main theme for the game is Armor by Landon Austin. Verre Arc sprites in development. *'November 14th, 2017': More Verre Arc sprites created and programmed into the game. The Game also has Multiplayer Compatability in it. *'November 25th, 2017': More Verre Arc sprites created. *'November 27th, 2017': Akumas are confirmed to be enemies in the game. *'November 28th, 2017': Verre Arc sprites completed and programmed. Valery Eruzu sprites in development. *'December 1st, 2017': Voice Acting in development and sound effects added in the game. More Data added into the game and more Valery Eruzu sprites created. *'December 2nd, 2017': Bosses, AIs and Recurring Characters have been revealed for the game. Characters Playable Characters * Baxter Eberusu / Red Noir / Unnamed Bat-themed Hero (HP 100) * Valery Eruzu / Verre Arc (HP 100) Enemies * Akuma (HP 20) AIs *Jenny Maku / Grey Wolf *Chi Chi / Ms. Timber Wolf *Gunther Eberusu / Green Samurai *Amber Eberusu / Lady Sparkle *Teressa Aojiroi / Lady Butterfly *Denise Tournuer / Unnamed Blue Bee Miraculous Recurring Characters *Daniel Gutieresu *Christian Amerika Boss Characters *Pumpkin Face 2.0 (HP 200) *Unusual Moth (HP 200) *Game Over (HP 200) *Miss Puppeteer (HP 200) *Speed-O-Sonic (HP 200) *Blue Horrificator (HP 200) *Doomsday (Final Boss; HP 300) Levels #Rooftop - Paris Soundtrack #Armor - Landon Austin. Trivia *Miraculous Red is the first game to have a Shading Sprite Pack, being followed by Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, Super Baxter 3: JC, Fire Hair and Real Life 2: The Crusaders. Gallery Red Noir and Verre Arc in Miraculous Red Game.png|In Testing Mode! Miraculous Red Game Split Screen.png|Split Screen! Miraculous Red Game Projectile.png|Energy Shot and Fidget Spinner! Baxter Eberusu and Valery Eruzu in Miraculous Red Game.png|Baxter Eberusu and Valery Eruzu together! Category:Games